The present invention relates to a device that assists a person lift objects.
In the prior art, straps and other appliances used in facilitating enhanced gripping are known. Applicant is aware of the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,685 to Glaser;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,805 to Emerson;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,244 to Miller et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,005 to Hetzel, Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,231 to Alread;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,950 to Parker;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,559 to Wasko; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,974 to Buhr.
None of these references disclose all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The present invention relates to a handling device. The device has an elongated flexible body, a receiving loop, and first and second fastening apparatuses. The elongated flexible body has a first end, a second end, a first terminal end, a top surface, and a bottom surface.
The receiving loop is formed at the first end by having the first terminal end securely attached to a predetermined position on the elongated flexible body to form an interconnection section on one of the surfaces. The first fastener apparatus is securely attached to the elongated flexible body on one of the surfaces and near the first end. The second fastener apparatus is securely attached to the elongated flexible body on the surface opposite the first fastener apparatus and near the second end, and releasably attaches to the first fastener.